Horrorific
by Darth Avery
Summary: When a certain movie comes to town, some people show a compleatly different, insane if you will say, side. Definate OOCness, but hey.


**Horrorific**

_Disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts or the Rocky Horror picture Show. _

Sasha sat in his dark underground lab. The sounds of various peeps filling the air from his machines in there. He was taking a break from working and decided to read the paper. He scanned the pages for interesting articles to read when his eyes caught the movie listings. He read for a second, and hopped up. "Oh my god! I gotta tell Milla!" He yelled walking to the Whispering Rock Transit System saying. "Take me to the lake." and spedding off.

At the lake, Milla sat while she had some down time before classes started. She meditated and had no idea Sasha was heading her way. He hopped out of the transit system and levitated over to Milla's floating dock, newspaper in his hand still. "Milla," Sasha said when he reached the dock. "You'll never believe this."

Milla's eyes opened and she looked over at Sasha "What is it Sasha darling?" She said, slight concern on her face as if somthing bad had happened. Sasha handed her the paper and pointed to the movie showings. Milla's face lit up and she almost stopped levitating. "Sasha, should we go?" Milla asked.

"Well," Sasha said. "It doesn't show too often anymore. I think we should, and we should invite Morry and Ford too. We all know Morry is the only one who can pull of Magenta." Sasha lit a ciggerette and sat on the docks.

Milla busted up laughing at the comment. "Ok, but you have to be Frank. I'll go as Janet, and we'd better not let Ford go as Rocky. " Milla got up and handed the paper to Sasha. "God knows I wanna see an old man in gold underwear." The two cracked up for a second, and Sasha got up to tell Morry and Ford of the night's plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10:30 that night, Milla came walking down the hill in nothing but her bra and underwear. She had her hair messed up a little and creepy make-up on her face. Waiting in the parking lot, was Sasha, dressed to female perfection. He had on black lingerie, insane make-up, and his hair was frizzed out into a mini afro. "How do I look?" Sasha said, giggling when Milla came walking down the hill. Milla just stared at him and began to laugh. "Oh my god Sasha. You're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen." she managed to sputter out between laughs.

Right begind her was Morry, in a suit and a frizzy red wig. He was looking like a mini-Magenta. Ford skuttled behind him in a suit, a blue derby hat, and orange rimmed sunglasses. "Oh my god, you two." Morry said, seeing Milla and Sasha, "This is gonna be so awesome. I haven't seen Rocky Horror in years." They all gathered around Milla's car, laughing about eachother's outfits.

"Alright, enough joking, let's just go." Sasha said, getting into Milla's car. Everyone else hopped in and Milla drove out of the gates to the theater.

When they arrived there, the place was already packed with crazy fans also in costume. There were Riff-Raff's walking up the isles with buckets of popcorn, and Two Magenta's running the snack bar. When the movie started, and the theater lights dimmed, everyone yelled out and threw stuff into the air. As the movie played, people were yelling out the song lyrics, and at the Time Warp, many of the audiance members, including Sasha and Milla, went to the front and did the time warp with the movie.

As the film ended and everyone exited the theater, out 4 favorite Psychonauts walked out arm in arm singing "Science Fiction/Double Feature" and laughing between the lines. They hopped in Milla's car and sang on the way home too. When they all stumbled into the parking lot Sasha wiped off his eyeshadow and said "It's just a jump to the left."

Milla hopped over and sang, "And then a step to the right!" everyone did so.

"You put your hands on your hips." Morry said, acting girlish and doing so.

Ford looked at everyone else and sang "You bring your knees in tight."

Then the four all sang together. "But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane." They threw their arms up in the air and yelled out "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" They busted out laughing and seperated to return to normal life, and to wash off all the damn makeup.


End file.
